Invisble Ties
by zumby101
Summary: Sequel to Keyblader Christmas 10 years have passed since Aqua sacrificed herself to save Terra and Dante has been waiting that decade for his master to come and teach him how to wield the keyblade. When she doesnt come and strange things start to happen in twilight town it's up to him to take matters into his own hands and help his new friend Sora unravel the mystery of the nobodys
1. Nightmare or vision

**Hello loyal fans… if I even have those things yet… and welcome to that sequel I told you I was going to make for Keyblader Christmas. I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to try and kick up the bad ass-ness for this one, I know that's not a word but that's the only word I can think of. So with that hit the disclaimer… really I want to know do we even need these at the beginning or are a lot of the writers here just overly cautious? I don't know but anyway**

**I do not own kingdom hearts or its charecters, rightfull ownership goes to Square enix and Disney. I only own all OCs I have and will make. **

_The darkness where did it come from?_

_He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up he'll be a different person_

_I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness_

_I promise you I will bring Terra back_

"Nyguh! Ugh!"

_In your prison! That's your excuse isn't it?_

_Forgive me but you must exist no more!_

_Master! Have you gone insane!_

"Ugh! No…"

_What have I done? Master_

_The master!? But who is responsible…_

_NO! That's absurd! Terra would never!_

_What I do I do for friendship_

_The three of us will always be one_

_Friends forever_

_What else is darkness but hate and rage?_

_I'm asking you as a friend… just put a end to me_

"No… No!"

_Xeahnort!_

_Go take what Ventus owes you and take Aqua's life_

_Was my master… no my father not enough? Leave my friends alone!_

_Aqua!_

_Ven!_

"Ugh! Ah!"

_Who am I? _

_The darkness Terra fight it!_

_Terra's heart has been extinguished by the darkness within him!_

_My name is Master Aqua, now release my friends heart or pay the price!_

"Aqua!" Dante yelled as he shot up right in his bed, breaking cold sweats and gasping for air

"Dante!" His mom yelled with Lily, his dog, running to his bed barking as she jumped on his bed and looked at him. When she entered his room she saw he was as white as a ghost and shaking like crazy "Oh my god Dante what's the matter?"

"Aqua…" he said tears building up at the ends of his eyes. His mother sighed with a sad expression on her face as she walked over to him and sat on his bed and let him rest his head on her hip as she stroked his hair.

"Sh shhh it's ok it's ok" she as Dante snuggled his head into her and sniffled as he let out his tears

"What was that?" Evy asked on the edge of Dante's door

"Yeah what's the matter?" Des asked from the hallways, both girls in their pjs.

"It's ok girls go back to bed. Dante just had a little nightmare was all" she said both girls still looking concerned but both deciding that this job was best fit for a mother rather than a older sister and a friend. They both left the door and went back to their rooms, Des going back to her's to find her mother still sleeping. She wasn't surprised by this her father slept like a bulldozer so she knew she could sleep through a hurricane.

It had been at least half a year since the Christmas that Dante met Aqua for the first time. In that time Aqua had come to their new home at least twice a month along with Terra and even Ven coming along a couple of times. Aqua would be the good daughter to her mother, the big sister that Evy could confide anything to, and to Dante be person who'd run after him and play till they were both out of air. Every vist Dante would ask her the same question

"Am I big enough yet?" she'd always chuckle then ruffle his hair and say

"Not yet" Dante couldn't wait to be like his sister. A keyblade weilder, or to him a super hero. He just couldn't wait till he was big enough, but that was a long ways away. Because on Aqua's last visit she told him when she would train him. She told him he'd be trained at the same age as Terra when Master Eraqus found him, 14. Of course he let out a groan but Aqua just hoisted him up into her arms and said

"Hey don't be like that, I'll still teach you a thing or two before then" she said as Dante smiled and hugged her by her neck.

So far the only things he learned were all various forms of fire magic, since it was the first spell he learned. The last time Aqua had dropped by for a visit was two weeks ago and Terra was with her. They both came to tell their families that they were about to take their mark of mastery exams and that it wouldn't be too long before they could just come home at will. Everyone was happy, especially the mothers since they'd be able to see their babies even more. With a good luck and a wave good bye the two almost masters left and both families couldn't wait to hear from them again.

But now we are back on this scene, the here and now, where Dante is crying into his mother who can only comfort her son and not take his nightmares away. He'd been having these nightmares for the past few days and they were always the same. Terra becoming a monster, Ven being destroyed , and Aqua falling down a endless sea of black.

As Claire cooed here son she looked a little nightstand next to his bed and picked up a picture she had placed there awhile ago.

"Hey" she said as Dante raised up his head and looked at the picture. It was taken last month, it was him in a bathing suit with Aqua in a bathing suit behind him and having her arms wrapped around him with a smile as Evy had a hand wrapped around Aqua nd waved at the camera while they stood on a beach. Dante cracked a small smile as his mother combed her hands through his hair "You kept saying your feet were burning that day" she said with a chuckle as Dante looked up at her

"They were"

"I know that's why Aqua was carrying you around a lot that day" she said with a smile as she looked the picture. "She's ok Dante and she'll be back soon"

"But… how do you know?"

"Because…" she said as she set the picture down "… she's as tough as nails and I know I raised her to be careful. Plus she'd have to be crazy if she didn't want to come back here and mess around with you" she said as she began to tickle his sides causing Dante to go into a laughing fit.

"Mom… Mom hahahah Mom stop!" He said as she took her hands off him and leaned him up to kiss his forehead.

"She's ok Dante I know that. Now get some sleep"

"Ok Mommy" he said as she got up and he got under his covers. Claire tucked him in and gave him one more kiss on the head

"Good night my little boy"

"Good night mommy" he said as she left his room and went back to hers. Lily cuddled up next to Dante and licked his face making him giggle. It took a little while for Dante to fall back to sleep but he eventually did, after about getting bored of watching his star shaped night light. He slept soundly the dreams seem to have dissipated for now. But little did he know what those dreams really were

**In radiant garden…**

"The darkness can't have you" Aqua said in a paniced tone as she held Terra's body in her arms as she tried to climb back into the realm of light on her glider. But there was too much weight for them to make it back to radiant garden. Aqua willingly and knowingly did the only thing that could be done acknowledging the consequences. She removed her armor and put Terra on her glider and sent it full blast back through the portal back to the realm of light. As she watched it vanish a slow stream of tears began to run down her face

"Ven… mom… Evy… Dante… I'm sorry" she said as fell deeper into the void and Terra escaped the dark realm.

As this happened while Dante slept soundly in his bed a single tear escaped his sleeping eyes and crawled down his cheek. And he would never know of that tear or how his sister had been imprisioned… until years later…

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter on this new venture. I know not much, hell half of this was just stuff I ripped out of birth by sleep but I hope that I built your interest enough to come back next time. Oh warning for the next chapter even though it's implied at the end here but big time skip next chapter. And with that said review please and buckle yourselves in because I know this is going to be long, I don't know how long but it will be long I can just tell that. Well bye**


	2. The hero, Dante

**11 years later**

"Stop thief!" an old woman yelled as navy blue haired boy ran out of her candy store with a bag full of her valuables. The people in the streets tried to grab him but he was quick and jumpy. Everyone in twilight town was familiar with this kid and his story, his mother died and his older sister had to take care of him for a lot of his life but she really didn't care to much about him, she only cared about what her guy of the week thought about her 'hot body'. So with no one really looking out for him and guiding him he turned to crime and gangs. Why? Is his honest opinion because it was fun and the concept of authority seemed idiotic to him. As he ran toward the woods to where he had a special hideout made, he arrived on the scene.

With two rocks to the legs the crook was sent into a faceplant to the ground, dropping the bag. He quickly rolled onto his back and looked at his attacker as the attacker pointed a oddly shaped wooden sword with some metal on the handle and hilt to make sure it was on right and stayed on. He grinned as the crook tried to jump up onto his feet but the attacker swipped and hit both the crooks shins making the crook groan out in pain as the attacker reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of cuffs as he turned the thief onto his chest again and cuffed him

"A couple months of cat and mouse and I win, good game Ethan. Hope you like jail" the attacker said as ethan looked at him

"Shut up Dante, you don't have to be a dick about this"

"I think I at least deserved that considering you pushed me over a edge last month, I had to be in bed for a couple days and had to have my friend punch my nerves to help my back" Dante said, remembering the pain he felt when Des had to hit some of his pressure points to relieve the pain from his back. Dante was a average 14 year old, he wasn't muscular he wasn't that big he was just ok. His cobalt blue hair hung in his face covering one of his eyes and the end of his neck. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a grey collar under a teal over shirt with white trim and he wore navy blue cargo pants. Aqua hadn't showed her face back in twilight town in years along with Terra or Ven, Claire and Elise had feared the worse for the babies. An unfortunate fact was that over these 11 years they had come to accept that the only reason they weren't coming back to them was because they were probably dead. Evy came to this conclusion as well. Dante and Des however weren't so quick to give up. Why they hadn't returned was beyond them but they knew they were still out there. Des knowing because her brother was strong and a fighter he wouldn't die easily to anything and Dante because Aqua was smart and resourceful so she wouldn't take any real risks unless she had to. Still Dante was getting anxious, wishing his sister would hurry up and prove his mom and sis wrong and teach him how to use a real keyblade

As Dante held the crook a cop came riding in on his motorcycle with a sidecar. He parked infront of them and while ethan tried to struggle Dante had it handled. The cop walked over to Dante, keeping a stern gaze and a strong posture as Dante did the same, before they chuckled at each other as the cop picked up Ethan

"Good job deputy"

"All in the days work Jose, you want to do me a favor" Dante said as he picked up the bag Ethan stole "Give this back to Martha over at the candy shop"

"Sure thing Dante" he said as hopped on the bike and put Ethan in the sidecar and cuffed him to it so he couldn't get out

"DANTE!" all three heard a woman yell as they saw someone coming in the distance. The woman wore a long white skirt but wasn't too long to the point where she couldn't run in it, she had a white sleeveless shirt but you couldn't tell that due to the blue jean jacket she was wearing. Her hair was black and hit her back and her eyes were brown and mad at Dante.

"uh oh gotta go" Dante said to Jose who nodded with a grin then motored off as Dante picked the lead out of his feet and raced off as the girl kept chasing him.

"Dante get back here!"

"Sorry cant hear you!" he said as he ran through the entrance to the underway tunnels where after some running jumping and a exit to sunset hill Dante lost her. He chuckled to himself as he took in deep breaths as he looked out at the other part of twilight town

"Ha she never gets me…." He said chuckling and taking in a breath as he started walking to sunset hill "… I don't even know why she tries"

"Simple Dante…" he heard someone say as he felt to arms wrap around behind him making him gasp "…because I know no matter where you run you always go to the train station or this place"

"Ugh… I hate how you know me too well Des" Dante said as Des let go of him and punched him in the arm

"Shall we?" Des asked as Dante sighed and nodded as they walked up the hill to its peak, each remembering many a family picnic spent atop this hill top. The sat at the peak and looked out into the horizon at the beautiful golden orange sunset.

"I thought I told you to take it easy. No being 'deputy Dante' till your back was all better." She said as Dante rolled his eyes. Dante had helped the police before, lots of times. At first they didn't like a vigilante like him doing their jobs but when they realized he was just taking care of all the petty thiefs and was generally making people's lives better they deputized him and he's been helping ever since

"My back's fine besides the police needed my help to catch that guy, he was to quick and slimy for them to catch"

"And you're quicker than the police?" Des asked jokingly with a laugh

"I don't know let's remember who got away from who for a little bit?" he said with a cocky grin as Des laughed then patted Dante on the back.

"point taken little guy"

"I'm not little anymore" he said shrugging off Des' hand

"You'll always be that little tike to me Dante"

"Oh yay I'm eternally 3 in your eyes" he said with a laugh as the two looked out into the sky. They both came here often, to think. Wondering where Terra and Aqua were in this big big world in the sky. They did truly miss them dearly

After some sky seeing and various small talk they left the hill and parted back to the part of town they called home. Dante's mom gave him and hug and a kiss when he got home proud of her little hero, while Des walking into to a greenery started watering plants as she headed for a door at the end of it and saw her mother still in her brisky gardening clothing. She smilled at her and found her a blanket and let her cuddle into it. After flipping they're open sign to close Des found her way upstairs and found her bed and slept the sweet sweet aroma of roses lulling her to sleep, she loved this greenery. Her mother bought it when after many various odd jobs and doing something she loved selling flowers to the people. Yes life was good to these siblings of keybladers

**Meanwhile…**

"My lord we have found him" said a man in a black cloak in a high white chair in a room filled with them to a man in the same black cloak he looked at him

"good good, send the dusks after him"

"And what if they fail?"

"Then assign Axel a mission to retrieve our key" he said as the man nodded to his superior

"it should be noted I had detected more than one cluster of energy" he said striking the superiors attention "one in that virtual computation of the town the other in the actual town. You would not think he would of just made that virtual town to just fool and trap would he?"

"Hmmmm…"

"If I may be bold may we send the dusks and some subordinate nobodys to the real town and that we may also send Axel to the fake town"

"Ah I see the genius of your plan, Axel has been a loose wire in this organization and should be tied up in consequence"

"Exactly"

"Requests granted, now make it so"

"Yes lord" he said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke as superior stayed there to wonder. If it really was a elaborate trap for the organization that his old master, ansem the wise, had set up or if just maybe there was another choosen in that town


	3. It's not true

The crack of dawn struck, light piercing through the dance but ever so delicately falling to the hard wood floor and eliminating the kitchen and bedrooms of Dante's house. When the sun got into Dante's eyes he began to stir eventually making him jump out of his bed. Today was special and he had every intent of making it special. The sound of yips and small barks with paws hitting the floor filled the hallway to his room as he was starting to take off his pajama, which was over his head right now

"Lily?" he asked as a dogs nose opened his door through the crack he left opened during the night. "Lily?" he aske again as 3 dogs swirled around his feet making him lose balance "Hey! Hey girls!" he said as they ran around him faster eventually making him lose his balance and fall on his butt. He took off the shirt on his head and flicked up some out place hair with breathing up as the three dogs began to lick his face making him laugh

"Ok ok! I Love you too girls stop. Stop!" he commanded them as they backed off and he wipped his face and looked at them. Lily had grown from the little puppy of Christmas to a full grown and elderly dog. She was still as white as ever and a little wrinkly but still full of love and energy. Next to her was a black dog, her name was shadow and she was 6 years old, she came up to Dante's knee and was really quite. The last dog was as white dog mirroring Lily, her name was Lexi and was just as spry and energetic as lily was when she was younger. These two dogs, shadow and Lexi, were lily's puppies. There were more of them but they couldn't have a whole litter of puppies running around the house so the gave them to good homes except shadow and Lexi, only because these two when they were new borns were the first to walk in only a matter of 2 days. And also even though the pups were all cute these two just stuck out as the cutest. After Dante got up and found himself a new shirt and and pants he reached to his chair and got his short sleaved jacket and brushed his hair quick then sprayed some body spray on himself. Then he found some socks slipped them on and ran down stairs.

Evy was there grabbing some toast from out the toaster, not changing much in the last 10 years except in height. While dante was about 5 foot 5 Evy had about 4 inches on him where when she was his age she was about one inch lower. As she brought the toast to her mouth she felt a gust go through her hand and in a instant her toast was gone.

"Dante!"

"What?" he asked eating the toast and leaning against the counter while his dogs eyed his food.

"Gr… your lucky I gotta leave soon" she said grabbing the other piece of toast she made for herself

"Job interview?" he asked finishing off the toast with one last bite

"Among other things" she said, which told Dante she was going to hang out with her girlfriends

"Alrighty then but don't stay out to late otherwise I wont save you any cake" he said making Evy raise her eyebrow

"What cake?"

"Aqua's birthday cake when she comes home today" he said making Evy choke up on her toast before coughing it out

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Aqua's birthday?"

"How do you even know it?"

"I've got a good memory" he said, almost a understatement, he had a fantastic memory. He could remember almost everyday of his life not frame for frame but like cliff notes. That's why he was so good in school, though on occasion something would slip and he would get a C but for the most part his memory was great. He always kind of thought Aqua put a magic spell on him that made him able to remember everything or more than likely he just had a amazing photographic memory. Evy looked at him then looked down the front door hallway that connected to some stairs, making sure her mother wasn't down here yet

"Dante listen to me don't do that"

"Why? I mean Aqua said she'd train when I was fourteen and I'm fourteen I turned it like 2 weeks ago, but maybe she just got stuck somewhere but she's gotta come back for her birthday this year cause she promised me that she'd…"

"Dante stop!" she said in a silent rage as Dante stopped with a gap in his mouth.

"Evy?"

"Just don't Dante. And stop believing Aqua's coming back because…." She said almost starting to bawl "… she isn't ever"

"Why do you think that? You know her she's strong and awesome. Like remember on that Christmas where she made that giant ice thing and she was dancing around the room and…"

"Dante enough!" said as older voice in the hallway that made both of the siblings look at her. Their mother was there with a sad tear running face

"Mom" Evy said walking to her but her mother telling her to stay back with a flick of her wrist

"Dante stop, stop bringing up Aqua! She's not coming back! She would've come back sooner if she was…" she said starting to really cry as the dogs began to bark because of all the yelling.

"If she was what?" Dante asked as Evy tried to hug her mom who was starting to collapse

"…if she was still alive"

"She's not dead!" Dante said shocked and mad his mother would even say that

"Dante please stop talking" Evy said trying to console her mother

"But she isn't she's tough she's smart she's…"

"You barely knew her so just stop! Just stop!" his mother yelled as Dante stood agasped as Evy just glared at him. Dante cringed his teeth and just looked away from his mother and sister as he found his shoes in the kitchen and started for the door his dogs following

"Stay" he told them as he opened the door but they just kept walking to him "STAY!" he yelled at them making them do as commanded but looking confused as to why their master would yell at them. He shut the door hard as Claired cried into her hands while Evy held her, most certainly being late for her job interview

**With Dante…**

He rolled his way through twilight town on his board taking the narrow passage ways through the town to sunset hill. Holding his wooden keyblade in hand he soon enough poped out to sunset terrace and after some people dodging he was staring at the bottom of sunset hill.

"Their liars, their liars. If Aqua heard them she'd yell at them for thinking all that" he said as he walked up the hill "she's coming I just know it, she'll be here". When he reached the top he planted his butt on the ground and waited…

…and waited….

…and waited…

…and waited, for her. People came and went through the hill none questioning the boy who was sitting there. Dante kept a firm look on his face as he looked to the sky waiting to see something crashing down to the sky, waiting for Aqua. But as the day went by he began poking holes in the idea he held true, that Aqua was returning. She promised didn't she? But if she did why did she stop visting after his 4th birthday? How come she never sent letters to them anymore? How come Terra never came back either? If that promise he made with Aqua so many years ago meant he'd become a keyblader but then why couldn't he produce a keyblade of his own? And if she promised him she'd start teaching him when he turned 14 then why didn't she come on his actual birthday?

'no, NO! It's real! Aqua is coming!' he tried convincing himself as put out his hand and concentrated 'Aqua I know you can hear me, magic connection or whatever. But if there was ever a time to prove your still here please, please! Make my keyblade appear show me please!' he thought as he concentrated on his mental image of Aqua and willed whatever he could to produce a blade. He concentrated as hard as he could, his head even beginning to shake a little but when he opened his eyes nothing. He gritted his teeth and tried again and again and again but nothing just the air was the only thing in his hand. He began to cry as he clenched his fist and pounded it to the ground

"They're right…" he said sorrowfully as he looked down to his wooden keyblade and growled at it as he picked up and chucked it off the hill side, it hitting the traintracks and then breaking by a train running over it. He inhaled and exhaled frantically as the tears ran down his face as he looked to the sky one last time then stormed off down the hill.

He ran and ran and ran slowly but surely as he ran through the passage ways he calmed down enough to use his brain again, and realize what a jerk he had been to his sister and mother. He sighed as he reached for his wallet in his pocket and looked at a picture recently taken of the three of them and frowned as he looked at evy and his mother. He had mistreated them, noticing the munny he had in his wallet he put his wallet back in pocket and ran to a familiar place. He needed a gift to say he was sorry to them and he knew what to get them, flowers. And nowhere better to get those flowers then from Elise's greenery. As he exited the tunnels he ran through the big store district to Elise's greenery only to find disaster.

The sheriff with a couple other cops were there and the greenery looked broken into and there was ambulance wheeling someone in. Dante gasped as he ran toward them

"Dante" the sheriff said as Dante stopped and looked at the scene

"What happened? Where's Elise and Des?" he asked as the sheriff put a hand on his shoulder

"Ms. Elise is badly but she'll live no sign of her daughter though and no one has reported seeing her yet" Dante gasped as he looked at the sheriff dead in the eyes

"Why haven't we started looking for her yet?"

"I not we I…" the sheriff said as he looked at Dante "…and you know the rules it has to be one day till a search can start for a missing person so that they legally can be called missing."

"THAT'S DUMB WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD BE HAPPENING TO HER NOW!"

"We know relax Dante"

"How can I relax when…!?"

"Dante…" he heard in a almost whisper he turned around and ran over to the ambulance. Elise was on the stretcher and looking at him, she was beaten and bruised while wearing a breathing mask

"Elise? Where is she?"

"Monsters… white monsters…" she said with her last bit of energy before she passed out leaving Dante perplexed.

"Quick we need to get her to the hospital" the medics said closing the ambulance doors and then blasting off to the hospital.

"White monsters?" Dante said to himself wondering what she meant when the radio went off

"Sheriff sheriff there's been a break in at that kid viglante's place" a man over the radio said as Dante quickly looked toward it then at the sheriff who grabbed the receiver and spoke into it

"what's your status how's the scene look?"

"House looks broken in. Jose found Claire and she's badly hurt…" he said making Dante's jaw drop "… no sign of the daughter but… wait a moment I see her yes I do!" he said bringing some relief to Dante for a brief moment "wait someone has her she's being carried away Hey! Hey stop police!" he said a couple gunshots being fired then a loud thump and a yell from the officer and Jose. Dante gasped and clenched his fists as he heared.

"Officer respond!" the sheriff yelled

"Multiple targets, strong ones the busted my leg I cant move it"

"Where are they headed?"

"Clocktower subjects headed to clocktower" he said as Dante kept his fists clenched as he looked to the large clocktower

"Officer remain stationary we'll send reinforcements…" he said putting the receiver down

"Ok Johnson your remaining at this crime scene the remaining men will follow me to the new crimescene there may be a possibility of connection between these two scenes. And in the meantime Dante you shall be in police custody…" he said as he turned to see Dante was gone. Running up hill to the clocktower with a angry look on his face

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" he yelled as he ran up to confront the kidnapper and crook


End file.
